


all i want

by acidnuke



Category: Metallica
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-KEA Era, Slight Humor, Smut, literally just butt sex and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidnuke/pseuds/acidnuke
Summary: james and lars decide to complete a first in their shitty cali apartment.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Lars Ulrich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	all i want

**Author's Note:**

> inspired bc the met fandom has been kinda dry lately but also big thanks to inkk and pinkmaggit for providing us with material when i am so thirsty for content. this one is for y’all MVPs
> 
> also idk how gifts work so enjoy please

“Fuck!”

James exclaimed as his head hit the wall of his room. The pain, however, was quickly pushed aside as warm hands were shrugging off his jacket. James looked down to see his boyfriend now struggling with the buttons on his jeans. He looked up at the blond, annoyed.

“Can you give me a fucking hand here?” He grumbled, moving to taking off his own clothes. James snickered a bit, unbuttoning and wiggling out of his jeans. “There’s no rush, tiny.”

“Well, we don’t know when they’ll get back! For all we know Kirk forgot his fucking wallet and is about to step in right now and-“

“Oh, shut up.” James grinned lovingly, tilting Lars’ head up to give him a chaste kiss. “You’re always fucking worrying. Chill out.” Lars rolled his eyes but pressed himself against James further and tugged on his shirt, boner pressing against the taller’s pale thigh.

“No, you get up here. My back hurt for days after the last time we did this.” Lars pouted but rose to his tiptoes to capture his boyfriend’s lips once more, breaking apart to throw off his shirt. Lars’ hand ran down the smooth expanse of James’ torso, admiring the blond hairs that led down to his boxers. He slowly ran his palm over the tent, making sure to rub down the way he knew James liked.

James sighed in relief, pulling Lars to his bed and flopping them both down on the sunken mattress. They quickly embraced again, Lars mouthing over his guitarist’s jaw. He moved down to suck little spots into his clavicle, while James groped his ass through his briefs. Lars moved back up to James’ mouth, kissing him with all his passion. They explored each other’s mouths, running tongues over teeth and sucking. Lars broke apart to look up at James, his green eyes meeting blue ones shining in the light of the setting sun. 

“I think I’m ready.” he whispered, never looking away. James lifted his eyebrows a little, but tried not to let his surprise show. He and Lars had been dating for only a couple months, and despite waking up to sticky underwear a couple times a week, James hadn’t brought up the idea to Lars yet. They’d only been using their mouths so far, trailing their tongues over every inch of each others’ bodies in whatever free time they had. He was pretty sure he could close his eyes and picture every little mole, birthmark and spot on his little guy’s body.

“I mean, I want you to be sure. I don’t want to rush anything.” he mumbled, looking away from Lars’ piercing gaze. He knew that wasn’t enough, Lars always knew what he was thinking. He knew he was nervous, it was his first time, what if something went wrong, what if he hurt him,

Lars pressed a little kiss onto James’ lips, smiling at him. James could’ve sworn he looked like an angel, an angel in the middle of a trashed room, in a cheap apartment building, in the gutters of California. His angel. 

“I’m sure, James. I wouldn’t want to be with anyone but you.” James blushed a little at the confession and kept his gaze diverted, but held Lars in his arms a little tighter. “Me neither.”

“Now who’s the worrier?” Lars grinned, causing James to glare at him as they stripped themselves of their underwear. Lars had seen James naked a million times but he loved it every single time, not like it was the first, but like it was the last, and he wanted to savor every single second he spent with him.

Lars clambered over James, ignoring his yelp of surprise, to grab the little bottle of lube he’d thrown in their bedside table. He popped off the cap and squirted a dollop on his fingers. “I’ll start it and then you come in, just to make sure.” He said, still sensing James’ nervousness.

James knew Lars had fingered himself before, but he had never gotten to watch. He settled back a little on the shitty pillows, watching as Lars straddled his lap and moved his hand to his backside. He slowly pushed two fingers in, pausing to catch his breath and placing a hand on James’s chest to steady himself.

James slowly began to pump himself, knowing not to do too much or he’d finish before they’d started. He watched, biting his lip as his little boyfriend inserted more fingers into himself, working them deeper and deeper.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Lars sighed, removing his fingers and looking down at James. James nodded and they got up, readjusting so Lars was on his back. James lined up to Lars’ hole, holding his skinny hips to ground himself. As he slowly pushed in, he groaned, feeling the breath leave his body in a slow exhale.

Lars grimaced a little, he had never experienced something so...big. Too embarrassed to buy anything. James looked a little worried and slowed his thrust. “Keep going” Lars reassured him.

“Bossy.” James laughed a little under his breath, trying to relieve himself. As he bottomed out, he felt himself and Lars both sigh, finally. He pulled and pushed slowly, relishing in the feeling of how tight and warm Lars was. He moved one hand over Lars’ chest, before Lars closed in on it and laced their fingers together.

“Faster, I can take it” Lars breathed out, feeling full. It was exhilarating and dirty, just the way he liked it. James began to speed up his thrusts, going a little deeper than before until Lars gasped. 

“Fuck! Again!” Lars moaned, bucking his hips up. James grinned and angled himself a little sideways, thrusting in again to get a whimper from Lars. He began pushing faster, enjoying the way Lars’ little whines matched with his groans. As he began to feel warmth pooling in his groin, he reached down to wrap his hand around Lars’ dick, pumping shallowly in time with his thrusts.

“James, c’mon, fuck, Jesus..” Lars gasped, moving in time with his boyfriend. He quickly came, his seed painting James’s large hand. James came right after him, filling Lars up and moaning his name. He pulled out slowly and slumped down in bed next to him, burying his face in Lars’ sweaty collarbone. 

They slowly began to catch their breath as the sun finally slipped below the horizon, bringing out the beautiful night sky and city lights. Lars smiled a little at the small but pretty view from their shared window. He looked down at the blond mop resting on his chest, “They’ll be home soon, I should get to the other bed.” 

James let out a muffled groan and wrapped his arm around Lars’ small chest. “Stay with me a little longer.” Lars rolled his eyes, but complied. He knew he’d risk it for James. 

James smiled a little as he felt Lars going slack under him, and eventually letting out little snores. He picked him up quite easily and dumped him (lovingly) on his own bed, throwing a ratty blanket over his naked body. He got himself dressed and walked out into the living room, snatching a beer can from the assortment Kirk and Cliff had brought home.

“What’d you get up to?” Cliff grinned, sipping from his own bottle. 

“Ah, just, you know.” James replied, failing to hide his blush. Kirk and Cliff side-eyed each other knowingly. He just ignored them, taking another gulp from his can and thinking about the angel he had in the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not the best writer but i tried so don’t be mean to me okay  
> hope y’all liked it!


End file.
